Suzuki
Suzuki (鈴木), known as Suzuka in the FUNimation English version of the anime, and calling himself Onji throughout the course of the tournament, was a demon who participated in the Dark Tournament. He was the former founder, owner and captain of Team Uraotogi, now an ally of Yusuke Urameshi. Appearance Suzuka mentions that he is a master of disguise and has 999 faces. Originally at the Dark Tournament, he takes the form of Onji, an old man with a gray beard, long ears, and a black cap. When he does a small incantation, his appearance changes to a clown with long, spiked, yellow hair, a mask covering the right side of his face and a red ball nose. Later on, when Kurama comes to collect him, Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Toya, Chu and Rinku at Yomi's behest, he is seen in normal clothing with shorter yellow hair. Personality Suzuka is vain, and believes himself to be beautiful. As such, he refuses to be called by his given name without the word "beautiful" in front of it. He considers it to be insubordination, and will become violent should anyone refuse his request. He was willing to destroy almost a quarter of the stadium because of this. After becoming an ally he becomes much more friendly, calm, and humble, but still shows occasional signs of arrogance Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Under the disguise of Onji, Suzuka enters the semi-finals where he is set to fight Kuwabara. Using his spirit sword, Kuwabara rushes into battle, but Suzuka's speed is unmatched. Kuwabara gets angry, and Suzuka agrees to stand still. Suzuka creates a black energy sphere and Kuwabara charges into it. He explains that he was the one that created the items used by Team Uriatoga, and that he can employ the same power as the cape of no return, transferring Kuwabara to another location by passing him through another dimension. He then rolls the dice, and is pitted against Genkai. She tells him to take off his mask, and that she will not easily be fooled by his tricks. He then transforms, and explains that he wore the disguise because his hatred for the old would only increase his power in battle. He angrily snaps at the referee for not addressing him as beautiful, and then tells Genkai that he will soon kill all the elderly people in response to her soon demise. The match begins and he tells Genkai that she will not be able to employ the same technique she used on Shishiwakamaru, as he can mask his power level. Using the rainbow cyclone, he throws Genkai through the wall, but she emerges unscathed. She then reveals that that she managed to take his red ball nose without him realizing it. She tells him that she doesnt plan on using her spirit energy, that he isn't worthy of it. He agrees to fight using his bare fists, as well. Genkai overpowers him, though, and manages to break his back. At the ten count, Suzuka loses. Three Kings Saga Suzuka is now seen training in a cave, along with Chu, Rinku, Toya, Jin, and Shishiwakamaru, under Genkai's tutelage. Kurama comes to visit, explaining that he has contracted them in order to find a way to keep Yomi in check as Raizen's inevitable death grew ever-closer. Six months go by before the six of them are introduced to Yomi, each of them with power levels of over 100,000. Yomi applauds Kurama's work and appoints Kurama his new second-in-command, and the six become part of his personal guard. After Raizen dies, Yusuke appears at Gandara to unveil his plan for the Demon World Tournament, to which the six of them eagerly jump on. At the Tournament itself, Suzuka is seen using his Rainbow Cyclone Reflux in order to win his preliminary match, but it was revealed by Toya that he lost in the tournament and he never stood a chance. Epilogue Only seen sneezing in Demon World when Juri mentions her crush on him in a Human World television interview. Techniques/Moves *'Dimensional Travel': The basis for the power behind Shishiwakamaru's Cape of No Return, Suzuka can send people through an alternate dimension and send them to another location. He does this by harnessing energy in his hands and creating a dark energy sphere that engulfs the target and prevents them from escaping. *'Rainbow Cyclone': Suzuka charges energy around him, then spins in a clockwise motion. He sends lines of multicolored energy from his fingers. He can even fire these multicolored bursts of energy from his hands in a spray-pattern, much like Yusuke's Shotgun technique, called Rainbow Cyclone Redux. *'Body of Steel Muscle Explosion': Instead of just focusing on energy-based attacks, Suzuka can also channel his power into his muscles. This makes them expand, to such a degree that his shirt was torn off. Supposedly, this increases his physical capabilities. This move is somewhat similar to Younger Toguro's Percentage Power, to which Younger Toguro sneeringly calling Suzuka a featherweight. References Category:Characters